A Wrong Day's Turned Right
by charming writer
Summary: In Episode sixteen Phoebe gets a double premonition wherein she sees a demonic hunter get, killed & then his sister they’re both related to the legendary monster hunter Gabriel Van Helsing Sam & Melissa get together. Cole's jealous of that.


**A Wrong Day's Turned Right**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is series two of my charmed season, which's continuing on without Dan now he's left. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's one I've made up myself. In it, Phoebe gets a double premonition wherein she sees a demonic hunter get, killed & then his sister they're both related to the legendary monster hunter Gabriel Van Helsing. **

**Extra Note Two: ** **Originally the Winchester brothers were only meant to be in Charmed for two episodes but because of massive responses I received from my last story "Blinded By The White Lighter" I'm changing it in that Sam & Melissa will get together in here even though they leave but they'll have a long distance relationship when in Melissa may orb up to Sam sometimes so you may see the brothers in a few scenes in future episodes. **

_Episode Sixteen_

San Francisco Lake Monday Twenty Third May

_People with families are there having time including the two eldest Charmed Ones who're with their husbands who're slapping suntan lotion on their backs. Cole & Phoebe are beside them _

Phoebe: Err I swear I could those two you know.

Piper: You could kill whom Phoebe.

Phoebe: Mel & Sam I mean what's it goanna take for them to go out with each other.

_Cole speaks though trying to hide his jealousy._

Cole: Maybe their just good friends & don't think about each other that way.

Andy: Right, I mean they've only known each other five days & she is fourteen years older than him.

Phoebe: Excuse me but err after you first saw Prue in kinder garden you thought wow and you were older than her so what's age gotta do with it?

Andy: Yes, I was older but that was I not Sam & Mel didn't go wow after she first saw him.

Prue: Exactly & we've tried everything going if there were meant to be together something would've happened by now

Phoebe: Well there must be something else we could do right?

Leo: In short, of using magic which's personal gain no.

_Just away from them Sam & Dean talk. Dean looking towards the lake sees Melissa steps out the water soaking wet in her red bikini, which shows of her toned body and tattoos she, rings out her wet hair using her hands._

Dean: Now that's hot man.

Sam: Err, your sick Dean.

Dean: & what do you mean by that Sammy?

Sam: Its Sam ok & I mean you eyeing Mel up I'm sure she doesn't like that you know.

Dean: Jealous are we?

Sam: No, I'm not thank you.

Dean: Then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out.

Sam: Yeah right, you'd properly sleep with her at the first opportunity you got.

Dean: Hey, you can't blame me for that I haven't done it since Cassie & a man needs his fulfilments.

Sam: Well you've obviously forgotten the first rules of dating then like getting to know the person first then wining & dining them & at the end, if you like them, then you tell them.

Dean: Err I know how to date thank you very much & if you're such an expert on the subject why don't you do it then?

Sam: Because I don't wanna date anyone else, as the person I cared about most is dead.

Dean: Oh, for god's sakes Sam you can't let Jess's death rule you she wouldn't want that she'd want you moving on with your life & finding someone else not grieving for her all the time.

Sam: Yeah well, that's easy for you to say.

_Just then, a boy called Jamie who's playing in the lake gets, sucked under water by the current of a high-powered jet boat his mother on the grass looks on. Seeing this she screams. _

Mother: (Screaming) JAMIE!

_Everyone at the lake turns round to see what's happened. Reacting quickly Melissa runs up and dives into the water, and swims underneath._

Underneath Lake 

_She looks round and searches for him. Seeing him unconscious & falling further in to the depths she swims down & grabs him before he hits the bottom then turns round & swims up towards the surface._

San Francisco Lake

_The crowd wait on anxiously for news. Suddenly spurts of water gush out from the lake as Melissa comes up holding the boy. _

Prue: (Relived) there they are thank god.

_Melissa carries him towards the grass then lays him down & opens his mouth. She puts her ear to it to see if he's breathing not hearing anything she gets back up & sees the water in his mouth._

Piper: What's wrong?

Melissa: He's not breathing.

Phoebe: So do mouth to mouth.

Melissa: I can't there's too much water in him & his airways blocked.

Leo: You'll need to do a trach.

Melissa: Exactly. Ok I'll need my utility knife from my bag a little straw the kids use in their drink cartons & some tape if anyone has any.

Guy: I can do that.

Melissa: Great go get them.

Dean: I'll go get the knife.

_Dean & the man go off & do those things._

Melissa: Ok Leo I'll need your help.

_Leo comes down besides her._

Leo: You want me to do CPR.

Melissa: Yes now remember.

Leo: He's a young boy so push gently otherwise you'll give him a Pneumothorax I do know.

Melissa: Sorry I forgot.

Leo: That's ok.

_Leo moves to Jamie's chest as Dean comes back with the knife._

Dean: Got the knife.

_He hands it to Melissa. _

Melissa: Good ok.

Mother: (Worried) Wow wait what're you doing call nine one, one.

Melissa: I can't there's no time for that.

Prue: It's all right she knows what she's doing she used to be a doctor please let her help him.

_The mother relents & lets Melissa do her thing. _

Mother: (Relenting) Ok.

_Melissa opens the knife up & makes a small incision into his neck. Leo starts CPR. The man comes with the straw & tape._

Man: Here you go.

Melissa: Right cut a piece of the tape.

_Taking the straw, she slides it gently into Jamie's throat & secures it with the tape then bending down ward she blows into the straw gently at first nothing happens._

Melissa: Come on little fellow. What's his name?

Mother: Jamie, Jamie.

Melissa: Come on Jamie.

_She bends down & tries again. The crowd look on in astonishment at what Melissa's doing including Sam who has a twinkle in his eye. After a minute or so, Jamie springs back to life & splutters out the water from inside him. Melissa turns his head sideways so that he may breath, more easily. Leo stops CPR. The crowd cheer & what's happened. _

Melissa: That's it breath easy.

_His relived mother bends down & hugs him._

Mother: (Hugging him) Oh Jamie, Jamie. (To Melissa) Thank you, thank you.

Melissa: It's nothing.

Andy: Shall I call nine one, one now?

Melissa: Yes Andy.

_Andy goes over & does that as Melissa looks down on the boy again._

San Francisco Forest

_In another part of town, a man called Adrian Van Helsing dressed in black top & trousers black hiking boots & leather jackets chasing a demon called Falark through the trees. He's carrying a crossbow, which he fires upon Falark once he comes into the clearing. Falark ducks then shimmers out & in behind Adrian who turns round when he hears this. He & Falark fight the throws kicks & punches at him whilst still holding the crossbow. Falark overpowers Adrian & throws him against a tree. He screams in agony as Falark flames him to death with a stream of fire. Falark smiles. Just then, another demon called Toran shimmers in beside him. _

Toran: Well done Falark.

Falark: Thank you Toran I hope the source will be pleased.

Toran: He will be once you've defeated the last of the Van Helsing line.

Falark: Dear Selena yes she'll be the best catch of them all although not the most pleasurable to kill because she's not a hunter like her brother was she didn't embrace that side of her family because of what's happened to all of them in the past pity but a kill none the less.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLDERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DARRYL MORRIS

GUEST STARRING

SAMUEL WINCHESTER

DEAN WINCHESTER

SELENA VAN HELSING

FALARK

TORAN

CUPID

GAIL CORSO

San Francisco Bay and City Monday Twenty Third May

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst is Keane's "The Last Time's" playing._

This is the last time that I will say these words

I remember the first time the first of many lies

Sweep it into the corner or hide it under the bed

Say these things they go away but they never do

Something I wasn't sure of but I was in the middle of

Something I forget now but I've seen too little of

The last time you fall on me for anything you like

Your one last line you fall on me for anything you like

And years make everything alright you fall on me for anything you like

And I no I don't mind

Photographic Studio

_Prue's standing in front of Gail Corso the editor of Four One Five magazine's who's looking at her portfolio. _

Mr. Corso:Everything's shot in digital now, you know.

Prue:Yes, I do I'm well equipped.

_He flicks page over._

Mr. Corso:Nice stuff. Tell me Mrs. Halliwell why did you quit your last job.

Prue: I quit because I didn't believe in selling something that was made out to be something else.

Mr. Corso: Right then.

_He turns over another page._

Mr. Corso: Oh, I like this one. What lens did you use?

Prue:24f8

Mr. Corso:& the shutter speed?

Prue:125.

_A photographer comes up & shows Mr. Corso a photo._

Mr. Corso:Ok, lose the kicker & let the shuttle play there. (To Prue) Hmm this's impressive stuff.

Prue:Thanks. So does this mean I get the job?

Mr. Corso:Well you certainly have the qualifications & the passion for photography based on your Portfolio & your resume so I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a trial run & see how that goes you start tomorrow.

_Prue shakes his hand._

Prue: Thank you Mr. Corso I'll look forward to working for you.

_She gathers up her things & leaves._

Attic

_Phoebe & Cole walk inside. Phoebe goes over to the book & opens it up._

Cole: Phoebe you heard what Leo said you couldn't use any magic.

Phoebe: Yes, he did but he didn't say someone else couldn't.

Cole: Like whom.

Phoebe: Like Cupid.

Cole: Cupid you're goanna contact, him to get Mel & Sam connected.

Phoebe: Exactly we saved his life he owes us.

Cole: & what if he thinks there isn't a connection to be made?

Phoebe: He will, if we can all see then so should he.

_She finds the page on Cupids & does what it says to contact them by closing your eyes & thinking of them then saying their names out aloud._

Phoebe: Cupid?

_He materializes in._

Cupid: Hello Phoebe, Cole it good to see you two again your both looking well.

Phoebe: Thanks Cupid listen I need favour from you.

Cupid: What kinder favour?

Phoebe: I was wondering if you could use your ring there & make a little connection between Mel & this man Sam.

Cupid: I'm sorry Phoebe I can't.

Cole: Told you.

_Phoebe looks round angriest at Cole_.

Phoebe: (Angry) Cole. (To Cupid) Whaddya mean you can't we saved your life you owe us.

Cupid: I mean that I can't connect two people I've already connected.

Phoebe: You already connected them.

Cupid: Soon after, they first met yes.

Phoebe: But that can't be if you'd had something would've happened by now.

Cupid: Phoebe not every connection I make results in instant attraction some take longer to flourish than others but they do flourish.

Phoebe: Well if something doesn't happen soon Sam & Dean will leave.

Cupid: It will happen, Phoebe just wait you have to be patient.

_He dematerializes & leaves._

Phoebe: Great.

Hotel

_In there hotel room Sam & Dean are talking._

Dean: You can't lie to me you know bro.

Sam: What're you talking about Dean?

Dean: I'm talking about earlier on & that little twinkle in your eye you had when Mel saved that boy's life you like her.

Sam: Well of course, I do she's a good friend.

Dean: I mean as more than that you should ask her out.

Sam: I told you earlier Dean I don't wanna go out with anyone else.

Dean: Look, man I seen many women before & they all had redeeming qualities but none more so than Mel she's a once in a life catch & like you she's had just as much heartache which I think you two could both help each other out with.

Sam: Look Dean.

Dean: Do you like her?

Sam: Please Dean.

_He raises his a little more._

Dean: I said do you like her.

_This time Sam raises his voice. _

Sam: Yes, all right I like her.

_He picks up his cell & hands it to him._

Dean: Good then call her or I'll do it for you.

Forest 

_There's crime scene tape around the area where Police including Darryl & Andy & CSI are investigating what happened also. Detective Selena Van Helsing comes up to find out what's going._

Selena: Let me through.

_Darryl stops her in her tracks._

Darryl: Selena don't it's pretty bad.

_She becomes angrier._

Selena: (Angry) I said let me through.

_She pushes past as sees what's happened._

Selena: (Upset) Oh god Adrian. What happened?

Andy: We believe that whoever killed him burned him alive.

Selena: Jesus Christ. Any leads.

Darryl: Unfortunately, without any remains we can't identify his assailant.

_Selena gets up and turns to leave._

Andy: Wait where you going?

Selena: To find my brother's killer & stop him.

Darryl: Selena you can't you don't know who did this let the Police handle it.

Selena: Thank you but I don't need any help I can do this myself.

_She walks away._

Darryl: Great now what?

Andy: Now we contact the girls.

Darryl: What you crazy?

Andy: No Darryl I'm not I've been around demons & warlocks long enough now to know a scorch mark when I see one & if we're goanna avenge Adrian's death we need them.

Hallway

_Phoebe & Cole are walking downstairs as the cordless goes. Phoebe picks it up._

Phoebe: Hello halliwell manor?

Andy: Phoebe its Andy.

Phoebe: Hey Andy how're you?

Andy: Not good actually, I'm in San Francisco forest investigating a murder, which I think was demonic, originated.

Phoebe: You sure?

Andy: There was a scorch mark on the tree where the man was killed.

Phoebe: Okay I will get my sisters and we'll meet you there.

Andy: Thanks.

_Phoebe puts the cordless down._

Cole: Phoebe you all right?

Phoebe: Andy's in San Francisco forest investigating a murder, which he thinks was demonic, originated.

Cole: Is he sure?

Phoebe: Yeah he fought a scorch mark on the tree where the man was killed so I need you to shimmer, me to P Three so I can tell Piper what's happened then we'll contact Prue & get her to meet us there.

Cole: Ok.

_Holding onto her, he shimmers, her to P Three._

P Three

_Melissa's cleaning the bar & some left over beer glasses from the night before whilst humming a tune. She hears the cordless ring & picks it up & answers it._

Melissa: Hello P Three?

Sam: Hey Mel its Sam.

Melissa: Oh, hi Sam what's up?

Sam: Well I was wondering if you wanted to um, you know maybe.

Melissa: Maybe what Sam? Come on spit it out.

Sam: Maybe go out with me sometime tonight perhaps or not if you don't wanna.

Melissa: No, I don't mind at all tonight sounds great.

Sam: Great then say I pick you up & seven & take you to Grenadines.

Melissa: All right then.

Sam: Good I'll see you then.

Melissa: See you then.

_She puts the cordless down & smiles Piper & Leo come out the stockroom to find out what's just gone on._

Piper: Who was that sweetie?

Melissa: That was Sam.

Leo: What did he want?

Melissa: He wanted to um, ask me out on a date tonight.

Piper: Wow that's great sweetie.

Melissa: Thanks yeah um, do you mind if I take my lunch break now & go outside, I'll be back soon.

Leo: Sure honey we'll see you soon.

Melissa: Ok then.

_She comes out behind the bar & walks out the club. Piper & Leo smile at her. Just then, Phoebe & Cole shimmer in._

Piper: Hey, what're you two doing here?

Phoebe: We've a demonic problem, which needs sorting out in San Francisco forest & need to get Prue.

Leo: What problem?

Cole: A man was murdered Darryl & Andy are there.

Piper: Ok I'll get my keys & we'll meet Prue there.

San Francisco Forest

_The Police & CSI have left only Darryl & Andy have sneaked back there. Cole & the Charmed Ones appear there._

Prue: Hey guys.

_Andy comes forward & kisses her._

Andy: Hey sweetie.

Piper: Wow that's looks awful.

Darryl: Yeah we reckon he was chasing something by the way the tracks lead her then probably thought with the assailant or demon if you'd call it whom then burned him alive hence the scorch mark.

Prue: Pheebes do you think you can get anything of it.

Phoebe: I'll see.

_She walks to the scorch mark & touches it. She's pulled into a double premonition wherein she sees the man fight the demon & him been killed then she's pulled forward to the future where she sees a woman been killed by the same thing in her apartment._

Cole: Phoebe what did you see?

Phoebe: I saw the man or hunter rather been killed by this demon & then it killing another woman in her apartment.

Piper: Did you say hunter?

Phoebe: Yes, he had a crossbow & fired it on the demon who ducked.

Prue: Any I.D. on him?

_Darryl gives her the man's leather jacket with his wallet inside._

Phoebe: Adrian Van Helsing.

Cole: Van Helsing? He was related to the legendary monster hunter.

Piper: Legendary monster hunter who's he you know him?

Cole: Not personally but by reputation yes all demons & warlocks do even the source does Gabriel Van Helsing killed countless people like me in the eighteen hundreds for the order, obviously his lineage passed on down through generations, which's what the demons after or rather the source is.

Prue: Because he views them as a threat?

Cole: Yep.

Prue: Ok who was the woman?

Andy: Probably his sister if that's who he's after next.

Piper: Where's she now?

Darryl: We don't know she said she was goanna find her brother's killer & stop him.

Phoebe: Well she won't be able to do that if he stops her first come on.

Attic

_Cole & the Charmed Ones walk in._

Phoebe: Ok Piper you make the potion & I'll scan the book & try to see what demon fits closest to my person's description.

Cole: Whoa, wait hang on you can't just go in half-cocked you have to be sure you've the right demon by looking in the book thoroughly.

Prue: Cole Phoebe's premonition happens soon we can't wait & scan the book thoroughly.

Piper: Right if he kills her then the source's won & we can't let that happen.

Cole: (Relenting) All right fine.

_Phoebe & Piper do separate things as Melissa orbs in. _

Melissa: Hey guys we've a major demonic situation on our hands.

Prue: Yeah we knew a man was murdered by a demon in San Francisco forest who, was related to some legendary monster hunter & he's now after his sister. We're working on the, vanquish.

Melissa: Oh, right then.

Piper: Ok once when we've finished we'll need you to orb us to her.

Melissa: Ok.

Captains Office

_The Police Captain's talking to Selena._

Captain: Look I know this hard for you Selena but I can't let you do it.

Selena: Why not he was my brother.

Captain: Which makes you personally involved I'm sorry detective Helsing but you know the rules. Now you've had a really big shock so the best thing you can do's go home.

Selena: But I don't wanna go home I need to find his killer.

Captain: & I told you couldn't; now I'm giving you an order detective go home.

_Selena stands up._

Selena: Yes sir.

_She turns around and leaves the room angered._

Selena's Apartment

_Selena walks in throws her keys angrily on the table & closes the door. She walks over to a picture of her & her brother & looks at it upset._

Selena: (Upset) Oh Adrian.

_Just the Falark shimmers in & looks at Selena._

Falark: Hello Selena.

Selena: Who're you?

Falark: Oh, come on Selena you know who I am after all your brother & so many other man, like him in his family fought people like me but not you, you didn't embrace that side of your life pity I would've enjoyed killing you more but this will have to do I suppose.

_He throws a stream of fire at her she ducks & gets her gun out & fires it at Falark the bullets have no affect on him. _

Falark: Silly girl you should know bullets can't kill me but this can certainly kill you.

_He throws another stream of fire at her. Melissa & the charmed Ones orb in just in time & Prue deflects the fire back at Falark who ducks then she, telekinses him against the wall. Selena looks at them shocked. Falark gets up._

Falark: Witches.

_He conjures up a third stream of fire._

Prue: Oh Piper quickly.

_She throws her hand up to freeze him but it doesn't work._

Piper: It's not working. Phoebe?

_Phoebe throws the potion, which melts into him on impact he screams in agony as the potion burns him to hell. Selena looks on not believing what's just happened._

Selena: (Shocked) what just happened who you people?

Melissa: People who can explain everything if you come with us.

_The gang leave her apartment not noticing Falark reforming himself afterwards._

Lounge

_Leo, Cole, the Charmed Ones, Melissa, Sam, Dean, Selena are there Prue comes in with a cup of tea._

Prue: Here you go.

_She hands the tea to Selena._

Selena: Thanks. I never realised witches or white lighters existed much less that there were other hunters like you two out there.

Sam: Yeah we didn't know about things like that until we meet the girls ourselves.

Selena: Yeah I didn't believe in demons either in that I knew they existed but after so many of family dying, I didn't wanna believe in them.

Piper: We're so sorry about your brother.

Selena: Thanks. At least his killers gone now so that's all that matters. I'm still amazed at how you were able to all that. How can I ever thank you for what you've done?

Melissa: You're alive now that's all that matters.

Hallway

_Time lapse, seven o'clock doorbell rings the people in lounge hear it._

Lounge

Piper: I'll get it.

_She comes out & answers the door Sam's standing there in a nice black suit holding a bunch of red roses._

Hallway

Piper: Sam hey you look great.

_He comes in Piper closes the door._

Sam: Thanks. Is Mel ready?

Piper: Almost she's just finishing off upstairs.

Sam: Right then.

_Phoebe comes out & sees him._

Phoebe: Wow Sam you look great.

_She looks at the roses._

Phoebe: Those for us?

Piper: No silly there for Mel. How did you know about them?

Sam: Leo told me they were her favourites.

Piper: Oh, right.

_Just then Melissa walks down the stairs slowly she's wearing her new ankle length elegant emerald dress which sets of her eyes a pair of new gold sandals some vibrant ruby jewellery is holding a green bag & her hairs curled & up in a bun which has some ringlets at the side of her face. Sam & the people in the lounge especially Cole look on stunned._

Lounge

Andy: Wow.

_Prue puts her hands over his mouth._

Prue: Hey.

Hallway

Sam: Wow, you look amazing.

Melissa: Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself.

_She sees the roses._

Melissa: Are those for me? How thoughtful.

_Sam hands them to her._

Sam: Yeah your father said they were your favourites.

_She closes her eyes & smells them_

Melissa: There beautiful thank you.

Phoebe: I'll go put them in some water.

_She goes of into the kitchen._

Melissa: Well we'd best get going then.

_They link hands with each other & walk out the front door._

Piper: Hey, have a good time you two.

Corner Shop

_Selena comes out the shop carrying food bags and walks towards her apartment Falark sees her & shimmers out._

Selena's Apartment

_She opens up the front door & walks in closes the door then puts her keys on the table & walks into the kitchen._

Kitchen

_She puts the bags down then opens the fridge door takes out a milk carton & drinks from it. Falark shimmers in behind her._

Falark: Hello Selena.

_Shocked at hearing him she turns round. The milk carton drops on the floor & spills out. _

Selena: (shocked) what how can you be alive your dead.

Falark: Oh just a little trick I can do as well as being able to do this also.

_Sending a stream of fire at her she scream in pain, as she dies Falark smiles._

Falark: It is done then.

Grenadines

_Sam & Melissa are talking whilst eating their meal._

Sam: So I bleared up his sound system so it would go of as soon as he got in his car it was so hilarious.

_Melissa laughs._

Melissa: I bet it was. So you play jokes on each other a lot then.

Sam: Not now we don't we've kinder stopped that but as kids, we used to all time yeah. What about you what was your childhood like?

Melissa: Oh, the normal average family you know my brother & I had the sibling rivalry even though we weren't real siblings & there was my teenage façade but.

Sam: What happened?

Melissa: Oh nothing.

Sam: Hey come on you've started talking now so you might as well finish of.

Melissa: (Relenting) Ok then. I kinder dressed up as a man in high school.

Sam: (Shocked) you didn't.

Melissa: I did.

_Sam laughs aloud._

Melissa: Hey, look, you didn't know me then ok I felt more like a boy than a girl then I wanted to be in the crowd because I liked the power they had & what they could do.

Sam: All right, I won't laugh anymore then ok boyo.

_Melissa playfully hits Sam with her vegetarian burger._

Melissa: Sam. Oh, god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.

_He wipes it off his face._

Sam: It's ok really actually, it tastes just a good as a real burger. You know if you had a problem with me ordering the steak you could've said.

Melissa: No, it ok it's not my place to push believes on anyone.

Sam: Is that the ex doctor talking?

Melissa: No my other father & the fact we went to church every Sunday, which I still try to do now.

Sam: Very religious are you?

Melissa: I was baptised a Christian yeah. You?

Sam: No my father didn't believe in religion really until after my mom died.

_The manager of the restaurant comes up onto the stage, which has a jazz band sitting there._

Manager: Now then, ladies & gentlemen we've come to the entertainment part of the evening so out of you fine glorious people who would like to come on stage & sing for us.

_He comes over to Sam & Melissa._

Manager: How about you Madam yes come on.

_He leads Melissa on stage to the microphone._

Band Leader: What're you singing?

Melissa: Um "Every Time we say Goodbye"

_The band start the song as Melissa sings sweetly into the microphone_

Every time we say goodbye I'd die a little Every time we say goodbye I wonder why a little

Why the gods above me who must be in, the know think so little love me they allow you to grow

When you're near there's such an air of spring about it I can hear a lark somewhere begin to sing about it

There's no love so finer but how strange the change from major to miner Every time we say goodbye.

_The band launch into a solo instrumental the crowd especially Sam look, on transfixed at her performance._

There's no love so finer but how strange the change from major to miner Every time we say goodbye

Every time we say goodbye.

_The crowd cheer as she finishes the song. She smiles at them then Sam. _

Golden Gate Bridge

_Sam & Melissa are sitting on top of one the pillows looking downward at the cars passing by talking._

Sam: You know I've seen this bridge from down there before but never from up here.

Melissa: (Smiling) Well now, you have I come up here myself sometimes to think when I need to.

_Sam looks up at the sky & sees all the stars._

Sam: Beautiful night isn't it.

_Melissa looks upward to._

Melissa: It sure is you can make out the shapes in the stars.

_Sam looks at Melissa. _

Sam: You know after Jess's death I thought I'd never feel what I felt for her with any other women again.

Melissa: I had the same feeling to when I came back from the future & saw Cole's past self with aunt, Phoebe I had trouble going out with other people, but Cupid taught me many things.

Sam: Cupid as in the god of love?

Melissa: No not the Cupid but a distant ancestor of his who just so happens to have his name.

Sam: Wow. What kinder things did he teach you?

Melissa: He taught me how to open my heart up again & that I'd meet someone else who'd except me for who I was & to also.

_Sam moves closely towards her._

Sam: To also what?

Melissa: Love again.

_She kisses him gently on the lips. He responds back by burying his hands into her hair. _

Melissa's Room Tuesday Twenty Fourth May

_Melissa's asleep next to Sam who's tossing & turning as he having a nightmare about the previous nights events of what happened to Selena. He wakes up sweating which wakes up Melissa also._

Melissa: (Concerned) Sam what is it?

Sam: I had a nightmare of Selena being killed by the demon.

Melissa: But we vanquished him he's dead.

Sam: Not as dead as it seems.

Melissa: Oh god.

_Just then, she gets a call from the Elders & looks upward._

Sam: What is it?

Melissa: It's the Elders they want me to go up there I'll be back as soon as I can.

Sam: Ok I'll tell the others what I saw.

Melissa: All right then.

_She gets up quickly & dresses herself then kisses Sam & orbs out. _

Selena's Apartment

_There's crime scene tape in front of the door & around the place where Police including Darryl & Andy & CSI are there investigating what happened to Selena._

Darryl: This wasn't supposed to happen she was good cop.

Andy: I know.

Darryl: So what happened, I thought the girls vanquished it?

Andy: They did but something must've happened.

Darryl: Maybe their potion didn't work.

Andy: No, it worked they, just missed something out.

_Officer Stevens comes over to them._

Stevens: Well it's the same MO as Adrian & the fact they were siblings means we've a siblings, killer on our hands.

Darryl: Who called it in?

Stevens: Neighbour. He came round this morning to borrow something.

_Cole, the Charmed Ones, Sam, Dean appear, in the doorway. _

Stevens: Hey, you can't come in here this's a crime scene.

Andy: It's all right Stevens we'll talk to them outside.

_They do just that._

Outside Selena's Apartment

Darryl: So what happened then I thought you'd vanquished the demon.

Prue: So did we but obviously not, we missed something.

Phoebe: Like what.

_Cole has a thought then realises something._

Cole: Like maybe, you thought you'd vanquished but after you left, he reconstructed himself.

Andy: As in, he reassembled his molecules.

Cole: Could've demons can do that though it's a rare upper level power.

Piper: Meaning we'll need to make a stronger potion to get him.

Cole: Yeah.

Underworld

_Toran shimmers in beside Falark._

Toran: We've a little problem on our hands Falark.

Falark: Whaddya mean I've vanquished the entire Van Helsing line.

Toran: Not everyone it seems.

Falark: Whaddya mean.

Toran: It seems goody Selena had a child a few years ago but she put it up for adoption.

Falark: (Shocked) what how do you know?

Toran: From a vision, the Oracle had. You need to go after it & kill it.

Falark: Where do I find this child?

Attic

_The gang all walk in._

Prue: Ok Phoebe look in the book see if there's any weakness on him Piper make a different potion this time one to counteract his reconstruction better make that two actually.

Piper: Right.

_The two sisters do there things. Melissa orbs in._

Melissa: Ok people we need to work fast the Elders have just heard from their source that Falark's on the attack again.

Dean: Oh no which family he's after this time?

Melissa: The same one as before actually.

Sam: But how Falark's destroyed all the Van Helsing line?

Melissa: Not all it seems. A few years ago, Selena had a child but she put it up for adoption.

Cole: Wow how old is he/she.

Melissa: About five now.

Prue: They must've fought out about him, which's why he's back again.

Phoebe: We can't let him get the child if he does.

Prue: We won't not if it's the last thing on our breaths (To Melissa) do you know where he is?

Kiddies Bedroom

_A young boy of about five years old playing with his toys. He doesn't notice Falark shimmer in behind him. He grabs the boy & pushes him against the wall. The boy tries screaming but Falark puts his hand over his mouth. _

Falark: Now this time you really are the last.

_He conjures up some fire in his hand. Melissa & the Charmed Ones orb in. _

Prue: I think not.

_She telekineses him away from the boy._

Phoebe: Its ok sweetie you can come to us.

_The boy does so. Falark gets up._

Melissa: Piper now.

_She throws the potion at him & he screams as he's burnt up into flames & disappears this time._

Prue: Get the extra potion out encase, he comes back.

_Piper does so. But nothing happens._

Phoebe: He's finally gone thank god.

Melissa: (To the boy) you're safe now (To the others) Lets get home.

_Holding hands, she orbs them all out. _

Lounge

_Time lapse evening time the fireplaces burning as Sam & Melissa are curled up to each other on the couch._

Melissa: So it's all over now the boys save.

Sam: Thank god.

Melissa: You know seeing him, reminded me of my kid Alex.

Sam: What you want us to have kids?

_She hits him playfully._

Melissa: You crazy we've only just started going out with each other it'll take a long time before we have kid's thanks.

Sam: Hey, I was just playing with you know I know it'll take time.

Melissa: Right I'd like us to get to know each other more first before we do that.

Sam: Right.

_They kiss each other. Sam's cell rings he picks it up & answers it its Dean_

Sam: Hey, man what's up.

Dean: Sam I've just had a call from dad.

Sam: (Shocked) what're you serious was it really him?

Dean: It was him his voice & his cell number Sam he's, got a lead on the demon that kill mom he wants us to meet him.

Sam: Where?

Dean: In Chicago.

Sam: Ok.

_He puts the phone down._

Melissa: Sam what is it?

Sam: That was Dean he's just had a call from our dad.

Melissa: (Shocked) what.

Sam: Yeah he's gotta a lead on the demon who, killed mom he wants us to meets him in Chicago.

Prescott Street Wednesday Twenty Fifth May

_Dean's loading some stuff up in his car boot whilst Sam's talking to the others._

Sam: So I guess this's it then.

Prue: I guess it is it's been great knowing you both.

Sam: Same here.

_Dean comes and gets into the drivers seat._

Dean: Come on Sam dad wants us there before nightfall.

Sam: Coming just a sec.

_He goes over to Melissa._

Melissa: Well what can I say it was fun while it lasted hey?

Sam: It sure was.

Phoebe: Oh, come on you two it's not the end of the world you can still do long distance Mel can orb up to you anytime.

Melissa: She's right I could.

Sam: Keep in touch the mean time.

Melissa: Oh absolutely.

_They kiss each other sweetly. Sam gets into the passenger seat & closes the door. Dean starts up the Impala & drives of. The gang all wave goodbye as the brothers set of into the city._

Everyone: Bye.

_The camera fades as the car disappears of in the distance._

The End


End file.
